


Birthday Sex

by holdmeclosertinytaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron
Summary: It's your birthday and Taron isn't home to share the day with you. Until he is. Hot, birthday sex with our boy, T.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Birthday Sex

“Happy birthday, gorgeous,” Taron’s voice broke through the phone speaker that sat on your chest. He must have been somewhere where the signal wasn’t the best as his voice was crackly. And he was somewhere noisy, you knew that for sure. You also knew that you wished he was celebrating at home with you. “How are you spending today?” 

Your lips turned into a gentle smile knowing that he genuinely wanted to know about your day. It didn’t matter that you were sad he wasn’t lying with you in your bed with his right arm draped lazily over your front as you watched TV. 

“I’m going to stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon. Your mum sent a box of chocolates so I’m eating them while I watch every single film you’ve been in because I miss you too much.”

Taron could tell you were trying not to cry. Your words slurred a little and slower than normal. It was something he’d picked up on quite early in your relationship. When you were on the brink of tears your voice would become slower and you would find it difficult to string together a full sentence. He thought it was cute, one of your little quirks that he loved with his whole heart. 

“I miss you too, babe. And I feel so shit that I can’t take you out and spoil you rotten today.” 

“Don’t feel shit, T. You spoil me simply by letting me call you my boyfriend. That’s all I need. And for you to work your little butt off so you can come home quick!” 

“Little? You know more than anyone that my butt isn’t little,” he giggled at your ridiculous statement and you could see his smile perfectly despite not being able to see his face. 

You could see the dimpled settled in his cheeks, his eyes a little narrower with the way his cheeks rose and the smugness the smile held. The mental image made your heart skip but you sighed in defeat when you realised that you couldn’t actually see it. Taron wasn’t with you as you teased one another lightly. 

“But I want to spoil you. I want to give you a 30th to remember!” 

Taron didn’t need to try hard with you and you both knew it. That didn’t stop him from feeling bad though. He’d talked about your birthday for months and joked about taking you on the biggest, most extravagant day. You’d planned and executed the most incredible trip to the Dominican when he turned the big 3-0, showering him with gifts and a party with his nearest and dearest. And every since then, he’d promised you that yours would be just as amazing, if not better. 

Alas, there you were, on your 30th birthday, with Taron thousands of miles away working. You couldn’t lie and say that you weren’t upset that he wasn’t with you. Why wouldn’t you be? Seeing your family wasn’t on the cards and you’d booked time off work thinking that you’d be with your boyfriend. But you couldn’t be too upset because he was doing what he loved, making art and having fun. 

“You don’t need to spoil me,” you rushed in response. He didn’t need to spoil you at all. It was only a birthday and you could celebrate whenever you wanted to. 

Taron sighed on the other end of the phone and you knew his smile had been replaced with a frown. “When I’m back I’m taking you on holiday. Somewhere tropical where we get to spend an entire two weeks just the two of us.” 

“That does sound nice,” you mused quietly. “Can we leave our phones in the safe so there aren’t any distractions? I feel like we haven’t shut off together in a long while.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. As soon as I’m home, yeah?” 

You hummed an agreement and let your eyes flutter closed for a short second. The image of laying on a sunbed by the pool under the warmth of the sun with a cocktail on the table by your chair and Taron at your side lit up your brain. You were in need of a holiday and one with Taron sounded like a much-needed break from life. 

“I want you to say it out loud,” he spoke up again. “I need to know you’re not upset.” 

“I’m not upset.” 

“Y/N…” 

You took a deep breath and let your eyes open again, the plain ceiling the worst view you could think of. “As soon as you’re back. I love you, T.” 

“I love you, gorgeous, more than anything. I’ll see you soon.” 

And just like that, the line went dead and you were met with the deafening silence of your bedroom once again. You would have turned to the side of the bed where Taron slept and hugged his pillow so it felt like he was with you, but you were already in it, curled under the duvet with your head in his pillow. Taron might not have been with you physically, but you were surrounded by him. His scent was everywhere and it was ever so comforting to have him around even when when he wasn’t. 

Spending the day with Taron would have been amazing but you knew he had to work. So watching every film he was in that you could find was the next best thing. You’d watched Rocketman when you first woke up, wanting to hear Taron’s effortlessly gorgeous singing voice fill the room around you. 

But when he called you, you were watching Eddie The Eagle. You loved watching him play Eddie, a character far different from anything he’d ever played before and it made your heart happy watching it. The issue that day was that you’d fallen asleep somewhere near the middle of the film and woke up when there were only twenty minutes of it left. 

You were still groggy when you heard the doorbell ring and you almost ignored it and let yourself fall back to sleep. But when it rang again, you groaned and threw the duvet from your body. The cold of the room hit your bare legs and you shook your head when you could see the goosebumps that had prickled your skin. 

Trudging down the stairs you rolled your eyes when the doorbell rang for the third time. 

“I’m coming!” You mumbled when you got to the bottom step. No one told you they were going to visit you so you berated whoever was behind the door for not letting you know. It couldn’t have been the postman because he’d been at 10 just as he had every other day. 

“One second,” you called out as you stuffed your hand into the bowl that housed your house keys. “Ahh finally,” you whispered to yourself when you got them. 

Opening the door seemed to take forever, but in your sleepy state, you could barely remember your own name, let alone which way to turn the key in the lock. As soon as you heard the click of the lock, you pushed the handle down and pulled the door towards you, not expecting what was behind it. 

There he stood, with the biggest bouquet of sunflowers you’d ever seen and the cheesiest grin he could muster. You stood in disbelief as your boyfriend continued to smile at you. Neither of you said anything for a while, the cogs turning in your head as you tried to work out how he was in front of you and not in the middle of America like he was meant to be, and him giving you time to realise. 

“H-how did you-huh?” 

Taron chuckled as he let his right hand–the one that held onto the flowers he’d bought for you tightly–fall by his side, the flowers brushing against his black jeans. His left hand lifted to run through his hair, the tendrils falling back into place effortlessly when he reached the back of his head. You’d been together for years yet you still didn’t know how he could look so good without doing very much at all. 

“I may have told a tiny white lie,” he whispered sheepishly. “But I wanted to surprise you.” 

His tongue poked out from between his lips to wet them, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and letting it go slowly. Your thighs pressed together at the sight. Even the tiniest of things Taron did had your body burning and you yearned to be underneath him with a sheen of sweat covering your bodies.

“And surprise me you did,” you finally replied. Taron was still standing outside and you still stood inside vulnerable to the cold outside. Your legs were completely bare apart from the very tops of your thighs and it was true British weather outside, cold and threatening to rain at any given second. “When you called me an hour ago you…” 

“Were at the florist buying these for you. But, gorgeous, as much as I’m happy to be here with you it’s fucking freezing out here.” His head tilted forward to motion to the hallway where you stood and it was as though your brain finally kicked in again after your shock. 

“Oh god, yeah, come on.” 

You took a single step back, leaving just enough space for Taron to fit through the front door. His front pressed against yours as he shuffled past, the heat from his body radiating through to yours that was slowly getting cold from the elements outside. And even though his lips were mere inches away from yours as he scooted past, he didn’t kiss you. Instead, he walked into the hallway completely and put the flowers he still held onto the table by the stairs. 

“You need to pack a suitcase,” he spoke quietly as you finally closed the front door and locked it behind you, dropping the keys back into the bowl where they belonged. “We’re leaving for the airport in two hours.” 

“Huh?” You knew Taron was spontaneous and wild but he didn’t do spontaneous trips that included an airport very well. He could be rather forgetful and it always ended in you being stressed and snapping at him even though you didn’t want to. 

“I said, and I quote, “as soon as I’m back”…” he mumbled softly when you turned to him with furrowed eyebrows. “And you agreed.” 

“But-”

“No buts,” Taron interrupted you. “You said as soon as I’m back and here I am, standing in front of you for the first time in three weeks telling you that we’re going away for your birthday.” 

Being apart from Taron for any length of time was hard, but that trip was even harder. Not only was he gone for three long weeks with a busy schedule, but he’d also only had a couple of days notice that he was going so you barely got to say goodbye. When he got to LA, he barely had time for himself to sleep, let alone call you and catch up with you properly. So come to think of it, you should have been suspicious when he called you that morning and talked for a while. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I’m not telling you. You’ll have to pack and a bag and come to the airport with me.” 

You took a deep breath, putting your hands on your hips and tilting your head at him. “There is no way on this here God-given planet, that I am leaving this house before you show you just how much you love me.” 

Taron cocked his head to the side, a tiny smirk playing at his lips even though he was trying to act dumb. “What do you-” 

“It’s been three, long and lonely weeks without my boyfriend and he’s just turned up on our doorstep with my favourite flowers. But there’s a problem.” You paused to see if Taron would understand what you were getting at. He didn’t. “It’s been five minutes since I opened the door for him and I’m yet to feel so much as his arms wrapped around me in a hug, let alone a kiss.” 

The only sound that could be heard was Taron’s shoes tapping on the wooden floor of the hall as he took two long strides towards you. His hands gripped your cheeks delicately as he pressed his lips to yours and finally kissed you. He breathed you in completely. The smell of your face serum, the smell of your shampoo, the smell of you. 

He always missed you when he was away and the first kiss he got when he was back was like putting the final piece of a jigsaw into place. That kiss brought him home properly…because you were his home. The house the two of you lived in was just that when you weren’t there, a house. The first kiss when he got back was a kiss to make up for the hundreds you missed out on when he was gone. 

Your hands gripped onto his jacket to pull him into your body as his tongue parted your lips softly, wanting to deepen the kiss quickly. You needed him to be as close to you as he could be, almost as though you were one person. No one would be able to tell where you ended and Taron began but that’s how you liked it. You liked feeling like you were suffocating when you were pressed together tightly. 

“I want you-want you to…” you mumbled against his lips when he pulled away ever so slightly. Even though your brain worked enough to talk, Taron’s intoxicating kissing left you unable to string together a coherent sentence. 

“What? What do you want?” He knew what he was doing. Making you tell him exactly what you wanted. He wanted to hear how desperate you were for him. 

“Want you to take me,” you finally breathed out, feeling his lips attach themselves to the squishy spot just below your ear that had your knees giving way. “Want you to take me upstairs.” 

“Oh, you want me to take you upstairs?” He spoke against your lips, feeling you nod into him needily. “Come on then, pretty girl. Jump for me.” 

Your knees bent before they stretched out again, your legs wrapped around his waist with your feet digging into his bum to hold yourself up properly. Taron lifted you further up onto his body with ease and held you tightly enough that he could make his way upstairs without dropping you on the way up. His breathing was a little ragged as you let your head fall into the curve of his neck, your lips pressing sloppy kisses to his stubbled jaw and neck. He moaned lightly when you sucked the spot below his ear just as he had done to yours. 

“Babe you’re killing me.” 

“You’re the one that’s home earlier than you’re meant to be. And…it’s my birthday. I get to love on you however I want to.” 

Taron hummed in defeat as he squeezed the plushy flesh of your bum. You giggled lightly and pulled your head back enough to look at him fully. His eyes were already a darker shade of blue and his lip was pulled between his teeth seductively. But as much as you wanted to kiss him, you knew it wasn’t a good idea. You were halfway up the stairs. 

“It might be your birthday but you know who’s in charge around here,” he whispered into your ear, the warmth from his breath sweeping across it and tickling it softly. 

You tried not to giggle but you could hardly contain it. Your shoulder lifted so if he did it again you wouldn’t be able to feel his breath on your already warm skin. Though the atmosphere around you changed dramatically when he licked his bottom lip into his mouth once more and looked at you dead in the eyes with large pupils. 

It didn’t take him long to get to the top of the stairs after that. The walk to your bedroom door was short and the door was still open from where you’d left it open only minutes before to walk downstairs. He used your back to push it open a little more to make it easier for you both to fit through before kicking it closed behind him. 

You heard the click of it closing properly when he pushed you into it, his hips pressed into yours just enough that you could feel his already growing length against your core. His lips didn’t meet yours like you were expecting them to. No, instead he decided it was his turn to press more tantalizing kisses to your neck to pull moan after moan from the very back of your throat. The pleasure Taron got from pleasuring you was off the scale as far as he could tell. He preferred to show you how much he loved you more than telling you. 

“T…take me to the bed, please,” you moaned as you pulled his head away from your neck to press a kiss to his lips. 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Hearing you beg him in such a soft, pleading way had his head spinning and you knew it did. He knew that you spoke that way on purpose when you were around him but you’d never find him complaining. The best of times you had were when you pleaded him to show you how much he really loved you. 

“As you wish, birthday girl” 

His left eye fell closed in a cheeky wink as he pulled you away from the wooden door and walked you blindly towards the unmade bed on the back wall of your bedroom. He eyed the tv where his face was frozen in a not so sexy way. Eddie wasn’t necessarily the sexiest person ever (even though you told Taron you had a crush on him to tease him) but with his nose scrunched and his top in an awkward position made him even less attractive. 

When Taron turned back to you he had a single brow raised. “Really?” he questioned through a chuckle. 

“Yeah but you find me sexier like this, don’t you?” He smirked as he flung you onto the bed and stood watching you. “You love when I’m standing like this…unfastening my shirt…and staring straight into your soul.” 

Your mouth ran dry at his words. And just as he’d hinted at, he started to unbutton the blue shirt covering his upper body. But you couldn’t let him do it on his own. That wouldn’t be fair. So, you sat yourself up on your knees and shuffled over to where he stood, gripped his hands to put by his sides and pressed a tender kiss to the base of his throat. 

“It’s your birthday,” he whined, “let me unfasted my damn shirt.” 

“Let me unwrap my present,” you countered as you batted your eyelashes at him. You could so visibly see his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped harshly. “That’s what I thought.” 

Taron felt every tickle of your fingertips against his hot skin as you unfasted each button delicately. You could feel the heaving of his chest under your hands, and the pounding of his heart which knocked you a few times. There was something so sensual, so intimate, about unfastening his shirt for him. Like as soon as you touched the soft material you were both transported to an alternate universe where just the two of you resided. 

“Gonna be the death of me,” Taron just about managed to breathe as you pressed a kiss to his sternum, his chest tensing under your soft lips. 

You hummed against his body as you continued to pop each button open until you couldn’t anymore. Taron had a thing for tucking the front of his shirt into his jeans. Whenever you’d giggle over it, he would tell you that it was what Tan France would want, which then made you giggle more. 

But you didn’t giggle when you were on your knees in front of him. How could you when he stood there with only one button holding the shirt together and his glorious chest on full display? As your hands tugged at the shirt to remove it from the jeans Taron wore, he lifted his hands to cup your cheeks and pull you in for a kiss. 

“Have I told you that I love you since you opened the door?” You shook your head gently. “Well, I do. I love you so fucking much.” 

“I love you,” you replied sincerely, leaning into his touch to press another kiss to his waiting lips, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away slowly. “Don’t want to ever not love you.” 

Taron released a shaky breath, thankful that you’d uttered those words but also wishing you hadn’t at the same time. 

When you’d finally removed the shirt from its confines and unbuttoned the last button, you let your hands slide up the length of his stomach. His muscles contracted under your touch and you could feel yourself drooling internally. Taron could see it on your face and let out a breathy chuckle. Though his face dropped when you sucked on his chest harshly. As soon as your lips left his skin, you could see the purpling bruise already forming and you smirked to yourself, knowing that Taron got more turned on when you marked him as your own. 

The shirt fell softly from his shoulders when you pushed it slightly and even though Taron tried to move his arms, you wouldn’t let him. You wanted to unwrap your gift and that meant fully unwrap it. As soon as the item had been discarded onto the floor at the foot of the bed, your hands moved to unfasten the button on his jeans. 

“Baby,” he breathed as he grabbed your hands and placed them on your thighs. “You can watch. But you don’t get to touch.” 

Heat pooled between your legs at Taron’s words, his voice low and raspy as he let his fingers unfasted the button without much effort. The zip coming undone was the only sound to be heard in the room apart from your heavy breathing. You wanted to look away from Taron’s crotch, the sight alone enough to send you into a frenzy. 

When your hands lifted to try and push the material down his legs, Taron tutted and stepped back so you couldn’t reach him. The whine that left your throat was beyond anything he’d ever heard before and you could see his cock twitch. 

“Taron,” you moaned with puppy dog eyes, “please let me touch you. Wanna touch you so bad.” 

“Nuh-uh, pretty lady. No touching.”

“But-” 

“No buts or I put my shirt back on and you don’t get any.” 

Your eyebrows fell instantly. “You wouldn’t do that to me on my birthday.” 

Taron lifted an eyebrow and reached down to grab his shirt, not missing the way your eyes widened. You scrambled to your feet and grabbed the shirt, running away from him and towards your bedroom door, forgetting it was shut and therefore cornering yourself entirely. 

“Shit,” you muttered under your breath as Taron walked over to you. 

He took the shirt from your grasp and dropped it to the floor by your feet, not once letting his eyes leave yours. 

“Shit indeed. Now…what am I going to do with you, little lady?” 

“Take me to bed?” You asked with a cheeky grin. You knew that Taron knew what you were doing but you didn’t care. He loved it when you teased him just as much as you loved teasing him. 

“If I take you to bed will you let me show you how much I’ve missed you?” 

You could only nod as he slapped your bum playfully before picking you up, walking back to the bed and throwing you on it once more. That time, he crawled over you to press a suckling kiss to your lips, pulling a moan from the back of your throat. 

He hummed into your mouth when you lifted your hips to press into his. You could barely breathe with how intoxicated you were from a simple kiss from him. From the way his biceps looked holding himself up over you to the way his hips felt pressed into yours to the way he left you lightheaded without much effort at all. 

While one of his hands found purchase at the side of your head to keep himself up, the other roamed down your side, pulling your top up just enough to palm your breast. Your nipple pebbled under his touch instantly and your eyes fell closed involuntarily. Wanting more of Taron, you tried to remove your top so that he’d have full access but just as he’d stopped you from taking his jeans off, he stopped you from removing your top. 

He moved his hand from your boob to your wrists, holding them both in one hand above your head. “That should stop you from trying to defy me,” he whispered into the curve of your ear, his hot breath tickling you. 

“You don’t get to be the one to take your top off. It’s all on me, today.” 

“I just wanted to help,” you whispered almost noiselessly. “Wanted to get you to hurry the bloody hell up, too.” 

“We’ve only just got started,” Taron replied with a wink. “I’m going to take my time and savour every second I have with you before we leave.” 

Silently, Taron pressed another kiss to your lips, instantly parting your lips so that he could press his tongue teasingly against your own. You allowed him access, needing to feel him in any way that you could. The only thing you wanted to do was run your hands through his hair, tugging the ends to pull a grunt from him. But you couldn’t with your hands held above your head. 

“Going to give you the whole show today, baby. But I need you to be a good girl and let me, okay?” 

You couldn’t reply. Not when he kissed you again to prohibit your words. His hips pressed into yours desperately and you moaned into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his waist to hold him against you. If he wouldn’t let you use your hands then you were going to hold him in place so you could feel his hardening cock pulsing against the place you needed him most. 

“Someone’s impatient,” he mumbled against your lips. 

“It’s been three, long weeks,” you replied slowly, needing him to hear how much you wanted him. “I’m always impatient around you, T. Would have you all day every day if I could.” 

Taron smirked. “Who says you can’t?” 

Again, you couldn’t respond. Taron’s hips pressed firmly into yours as he thrust even further. Nothing could prepare you for the feeling of the denim of his jeans against your throbbing core. The thin shorts you wore didn’t do much to cover you, so you felt the denim directly on your slit. 

Your moans were music to Taron’s ears, the sound something he could listen to for the rest of his life if he could. He’d always loved the way the sound filled his ears like honey, sweet and smooth against his eardrums. He was addicted to the way you sounded, the way your mouth opened ever so slightly and the way moans got stuck in your throat a lot of the time. 

Though you were addicted to Taron’s moans too. The deep, throaty ones you heard when he first pushed into you, his eyes squeezed shut where he couldn’t see you staring. You loved the way his mouth contorted as he moaned, opening just enough where you could hear his pretty sounds. 

“I wanna taste you,” Taron breathed. “I wanna taste your sweetness. Can I?” 

You nodded instantly but quickly shook your head instead. “I haven’t shaved. Didn’t know you’d be coming home today and I-” 

“You should know already that I don’t mind,” Taron smirked against your lips. “Kinda prefer you not being shaven if I’m being honest.” 

Slowly, Taron manoeuvred himself so he straddled your thighs. You watched him intently as he lifted the sides of your top, ushering you to lift up from the bed so he could remove the item of clothing fully. When the item had been discarded on the floor by the bed, Taron leant down to suckle a nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and chuckled over you when you inhaled sharply. 

“Fucking-how?” 

“How what?” He mumbled over your boob, refusing to let your nipple come in contact with the cool air of your bedroom. 

“How do you do it? Make me feel so good? It’s like you were made for me.” 

“I was,” he replied without skipping a beat, pulling away from your breast enough to blow cool air against your already pebbled nipple. 

Your head lolled back into the pillow at the head of the bed, your eyes closing at the feel. Taron moved to your right nipple, giving it the same attention he’d given the left one. If Taron was anything, he was attentive and made sure to give his all. He always wanted to make sure that you felt good, that he treated you well. And he always did. He never left you feeling dissatisfied. If anything, you always craved more of him, wanting to feel ecstatic forever. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered against your lips before pulling a quick kiss from your parted lips. “I wanna show you how much I love you, yeah?” 

All you could do was nod, too caught up in the feel of Taron’s hands travelling down your bare stomach until they reached the waistband of your pyjama shorts. His fingers danced against your warm skin, dipping just into the material of your shorts before retracting again. His lips held a smug grin as he did it again, watching the way your chest rose and fell rapidly with each jagged breath you took. 

Taron knew what he was doing to you but he wouldn’t stop. Why would he when you looked so good under him? His thighs squeezed yours when your hand moved to the waistband of his jeans before it slipped down to his bulge. You heard him inhale a breath but he moved your hand away before you could do anything else. 

“Nuh uh, I’m looking after you today. It’s your birthday after all isn’t it, baby doll?” 

******

You could only see the top of Taron’s face, the bottom half of it buried in your core. His tongue glided over your entire slit, from your entrance to your clit where he let his tongue swirl slowly. The tiniest of touches had your back arching off the bed. His right hand held your hips down onto the bed so you couldn’t move while his left hand spread your lips, giving him the perfect view of your centre. 

His eyes moved from your most sensitive spot up the length of your body until they met your own eyes. With his eyes on wholly on yours, he took one of his fingers and pushed it slowly into you, finding pleasure in watching your mouth fall open and your eyes fall shut. He retracted his finger from you before pushing it back in, adding a second finger at the same time and smiling when you moaned loudly. 

“God, I’ve missed how sexy you sound when my fingers are buried deep in you. Can hardly wait to get my cock in you.” 

Taron’s words left you gulping. You’d never been one for dirty talk but when it came to Taron, you couldn’t get enough. His voice sent shivers down your back and your core fluttered around him. He knew the effect his words had on you and he would use them on purpose, using them as an aid to pull a mindblowing orgasm from you. 

“Hmm, can’t wait to have your cock in me, T. So big and hard.” 

Just as Taron’s words left you gulping, yours had him in a frenzy. You were usually so soft-spoken and gentle with what you were saying. But when you were in the bedroom, everything changed. It was as though your brain was taken over when you were in bed together. 

Taron’s lips reattached to your clit within a second and he sucked harshly, pulling a dangerously low moan from the very back of your throat. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and he wasn’t going to stop. It was your day. You gave him the most mind-blowing orgasm on his birthday so he made it his mission to do the same for you. 

And it was working. The fiery put in the bottom of your tummy built fast. You were sensitive from not having him in such a way for nearly a month. But that’s when you loved it most. You could feel every tiny breath against your heat, every graze of his fingers, every lick of his tongue. Everything was 10 times more enticing. It built your orgasm faster than you could whimper, “Taron.” 

At the same time that Taron swirled his tongue over your clit and pulled it back into his mouth, he scissored his fingers gently inside you and watched as your head flung back into the pillow behind you. He loved watching you squirm on the bed, mainly because it meant he would have to hold you down and he’d get to hear your breath catch in your throat when you realised what was happening. 

So, that’s what he did. He held your hips down with his left hand and dug his nails ever so slightly into the plush skin. Just as he knew it would, your breath caught in your throat and you had to gasp to get it back. 

The vibrations of his voice reverberated through your entire body when he mumbled, “Feel good?” into your core. That accompanied by his fingers being knuckle deep and his tongue still drawing shapes and patterns on your swollen clit had you a whimpering mess underneath him. 

Your body had started to create an indentation from where you were pushed so deep into it. Despite Taron holding your hips down firmly, your back was arched off the bed with your feet dug into the mattress by Taron’s arms. The pit in the bottom of your stomach built faster than it ever had before. 

The sight of Taron’s nose coated in your juices as it rested against your mound and the sound of his fingers slipping in and out of you in ease left you weak. You wanted him again and again and again, no matter what. Taron wanted you too, sometimes more than he thought was healthy. 

“I can feel you fluttering against my fingers, gorgeous. Gonna cum for me?” Your hands pushed him away, your chest heaving dramatically. “What’s wrong?” 

“Wanna cum on your cock,” you breathed. 

“Fucking hell,” he breathed back, pulling away from your core to lean up and kiss you. 

You could taste yourself on him and you moaned into his mouth when he thrust his fingers into you once more before removing them from you completely. 

“Please, T. Please fuck me.” 

Within seconds Taron’s bottoms and boxers were on a pile on the floor and he was crawling back over you, his dick settling between your legs as he kissed you hard again. 

“I love you,” he said deeply, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

With each sweet whisper of his declaration of love, he planted a kiss to your lips, letting his weight press against your body a tiny bit more so that he felt connected to you. 

“I love you too. Sometimes it physically hurts.” 

Your love for Taron was so big that it often overwhelmed you. You didn’t know that it was possible to love someone so much. Whenever he was around, your heart ballooned ten sizes, filling your chest so much that you didn’t know how to release the pressure. Not that you would have it any other way. Loving Taron was the greatest thing you’d ever done and when you said that you wanted to love him forever, you truly meant it. 

“Wanna spend my life with you,” he murmured against you at the same time you rutted your hips against his. “Fucking hell.” 

“Make love to me, Taron.” 

“Say my name again,” he whispered into your ear as he pumped his length a few times. 

His dick moved from your clit to your entrance, and back up again, coating him fully in your juices before he pushed into you slowly. Painfully slowly. You could feel every ridge and every vein of him as he pushed into your already fluttering walls. 

“Taron,” you moaned out at the feeling. Your hands immediately gripped his biceps to steady yourself. 

Taron continued to press into you until his hips were flush against yours and even then he pressed into you more. He hit your deepest walls and the one spot that had your legs tensing around his waist. In wrapping your legs around him, you unintentionally pressed him as far as he could physically go and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. He made you feel so full and you never wanted to not feel full by him again. 

His hips retracted slower than they’d moved forward. All the way until only the very tip of him was in you still. Then he pressed forward once more, letting himself find a rhythm; slow and meaningful. Being connected in such a way left you feeling closer to Taron than ever before. You both wanted to show one another how in love you were and that’s exactly what you did. 

As Taron thrusted into you, he connected his lips to yours, wanting to touch you in any way that he physically could. Your legs were still wrapped around his waist as your hands held the top half of him flat against you, appreciating the thump of his heart against your skin. He loved feeling your heartbeat too. Beating for him. 

You lived for one another. And you wanted to live only for him. Being with Taron felt like a dream that you were soon to wake up from. Like everything felt perfect, with nothing out of place. Sure, you had your moments that got heated but it was nothing that a kiss and a sweet mumbling of I love you couldn’t fix. 

“Wanna marry you,” Taron exhaled as he thrust into you a little harder than he had before. “Wanna call you my wife.” 

You didn’t know whether it was him being genuine or the rush of feeling you so close after so long apart but you couldn’t deny that your heart skipped a beat. Marrying Taron was something you’d thought about a lot before and you couldn’t say that you didn’t want to. 

“Marry me.” At the same time that he spoke, he thrust into you once more, feeling your walls fluttering against his dick. “Marry me, please?” 

Words wouldn’t form. Tears built in your eyes though, and at first, Taron thought he’d done wrong by asking you. So he stilled inside you, cupping your cheek delicately. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you like that. You don’t have to, I can ask you in a different way and-” 

“Will you shut up and let me talk?” You giggled after what felt like an eternity. “Of course I’ll bloody marry you, idiot. Took you long enough to ask me.” 

“Was going to ask you when we’re away but I couldn’t wait. I love you too much.” 

“I love you, so bloody much” 

Taron leant down to kiss you softly and started to thrust once more, with a little more vigour than before. He had no patience for slow and methodical. He wanted to ease you through an orgasm sooner so he could dig the ring out of his jeans pocket to give to you. 

“I’m close,” you moaned when the fire built as much as it could, threatening to explode. 

Taron knew that you were close. The squeeze your walls gave his cock a sure fire way of knowing. And knowing meant that he was even more eager to bring you to your finish. And his. 

His thrusts sped up, the sound of your skin slapping echoing throughout the entire room around you and welcoming you into its familiar hold. Your hands couldn’t stay in one place, roaming down his arms and over his back and torso. Your lips were pressed together in a needy, passionate kiss as your tongues moulded together perfectly. 

You were in sync as your hips started to meet Taron’s with each thrust, making him hit your deepest spot effortlessly. A mixture of both of your moans joined the sound of slapping skin and you could barely hold it together. You were in ecstasy as you felt the first wave of your orgasm wash over you. 

Then the second wave hit, and the third, and the fourth, until you couldn’t keep your legs around Taron’s waist anymore. They fell onto the bed below you but Taron gripped one of your knees and pushed it up to your chest, needing to find his own release. Your orgamsm rippled through you for what felt like an eternity, but you welcomed it with open arms. 

“Shit, Y/N,” Taron groaned when he felt himself getting close. 

Despite being sensitive, you loved having Taron ride you through your high. 

“Come for me, Taron.” 

Four words were all it took for your fiancé to find his release, his cum painting your inner walls perfectly as he rode out his own high, letting his chest fall onto yours again when it got too much for him. 

“Fucking hell.” 

You giggled, running your hands through his hair when he let your leg go and kissing his forehead gently. Both of your bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat but you didn’t care. You still needed him as close as you could have him. 

When you looked at the tv, you realised the way you’d paused it made it look like Eddie was disgusted at what he’d just witnessed and you fell into a heap of laughter. Taron looked at you with furrowed brows and followed your gaze to his own face, widening his eyes when he saw what you’d just seen. 

“For god’s sake,” he muttered, “not exactly what I wanna see after bedding my fiancé.” 

“Fiancé,” you whispered against the hot skin of his cheek. “I get to marry you.” 

Taron lifted his head to look at you properly, his lips pulled into a smile as he watched the way you smiled at him. He was so in love with you and he was ecstatic that he didn’t have to call you his girlfriend anymore. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just that he’d wanted to marry you for so long that ‘girlfriend’ felt redundant. 

“I get to marry you,” he replied after pulling you in for a kiss. “Speaking of” he added before climbing off of you want walking to his jeans, his bare bum on full display. 

“That ass is gonna be the death of me,” you giggled as you lifted yourself up onto your elbows to see what he was doing better. “And it’s mine forever now.” 

Taron winked at you before dropping onto one knee on the floor beside your bed. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Your butt naked man on one knee with his dick hanging and hair a mess from your hands. 

“Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” 

“God yes!” you exclaimed as you jumped from the bed to the floor where Taron pulled you in for a hug and fell backwards onto the cold wood. 

When he finally sat you both back up, he slipped the ring onto your finger and kissed your lips over and over until he was satisfied. 

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”


End file.
